Hellion
HELLION Gallery Real Name: Julian Keller Current Alias: Hellion Aliases: Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: New X-Men Relatives: William Keller (father), Elizabeth Keller (mother), James Keller (brother) Universe: Base Of Operations: X-Mansion Gender: Male Height: 5'10 Weight: Eyes: Blue(green when powers are used) Hair: Black Unusual Features: Eyes glow green when powers are used Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Highschool Student Adventure Education: Highschool Origin:Born Mutant Place of Birth:California Creators: Marvel Edited by Dragotheblackrose History Julian Keller aka Hellion has already learned to employ his genetic mutation in a variety of inventive ways, including flight and concussive force blasts as well as the creation of telekinetic shields and transport platforms. Julian is always looking for trouble. Julian was soon sent to the X-Mansion to develop and train his powers at the Xavier School for Gifted Children. Wild Days When Julian first arrived at the school, Julian was paired with a number of instructors. However Julian proved to be to much for most of his academy teachers. Often times getting him kicked out of different classes and more than often leaving him with no teacher. Julian wasn't just terrorizing teachers he would often get even with his fellow classmates pointing out their flaws and weaknesses. Julian often felt alone during this time and it took a special teacher that would understand him. Emma Frost the White Queen. New Students However, before Professor X discovered Emma would be the best tutor for him, he sent Julian to Bludhaven, to be placed in Windrider's class of New Students. Under The White Queen Emma Frost, who sees in him great potential for heroism as well as a frightening disposition for personal gain and villainy. She took him under her wing accordingly. Julian never met many teachers like her before..and he immediately started to like his new teacher. He liked her so much that Julian named himself 'Hellion' in tribute to the former White Queen's first class of students. Emma Frost also saw something in him greater than himself. She saw what he could become so she unlocked the mental blocks that were inside of his head. Making him a greater telekinetic than what he ever was. Once his mental blocks were removed..he hurt strained himself to far. He has even less control over his powers now that what he did at first. Julian can destroy a room, but can't pick up a paper clip. Leaving the School After leaving the school to find a more meaningful life outside of the X-Mansion.Julian soon left the school to fly under his own wing. Not used to being a teacher's pet. HE decided to leave the Mansion and teach himself how to use his powers. The only way he knew how to do that was to fight. Julian joined an underground fighting circle of Metahumans, Mutants, and Aliens. Julian after fighting in many competitions would finally receive an invitation to the fighting tournament known only as the Dark Side Club Tournament. He advance through many of the ranks. Making it to the final few rounds he was placed up against someone he wasn't expecting. He was offered a deal by his teacher the White Queen to come back willing or she would take him back forcefully. Julian decided to fight and he was defeated. Julian unwilling came back to the school. The Present Julian is back in school now. He is rather unhappy and is trying to find his place among all the madness that is called being a teenager. The Exiles Julian has been kidnapped by the Time Mistress. First Mission Julian's first Mission to Earth X-23 didn't go as great as he planned. No hot women that wern't crazy..and no topless bars. However he did managed to prove himself..to well himself when he saw X-23 get captured by Onslaught..He dove into him Head first. While the headbut might have gave him a major head ache.. he still did it. But now that he's back at the Crystal Palace he has managed to turn the former Time Broker Kiani against him. After a heated exchange of words it doesn't seem like anything could fix this relationship. Kiani and Hellions fight came to a drastic end with Deadpool slicing off three of his fingers. Second Mission Julian second Mission was a bit better. He was sent to Earth 3. Were he proved his worth to Deadpool..and end finding his new love for guns and fire arms. He did have a major impact on the world destroying the largest walls of Dooms castle. He end up making an impression on Sylar and helped kill a villain. He Teamed up with Sylar and Deadpool. possibly turning him into a darker person in the long run. He does now enjoy carrying guns and another weapons. Being Fired Julian decided to stick behind on a mission instead of going with the Exiles. He stuck around and watched Jade and her small group of warriors dissappear. And when they came back they didn't come back with X-23. He questioned Jade about his missing friend..and in return she sent him home. Julian appeared at the X-Mansion furious. Back Home Julina has appeared back home..Possibly getting ready to become an vigilante. Social Life Enemies Friends Love Life Role play Stats NAME: Julian Keller CHARACTER INFO: AGE:17 STRENGTHS:Indomitable Will, Good friend, Tough as Nails, Strong Telekinetic, WEAKNESSES: Not in great control of his telekinesis, Rather mean to people, attitude problem __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Good AGILITY: Good ENDURANCE: Good REASON: Excellent INTUITION: Incredible PSYCHE: Incredible SPEED: Good, Amazing while Flying POPULARITY: Good ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1 x 10 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1 x 10 ENERGY ATTACK: 1 x 20 ENERGY DEFENSE: 1 x 10 PSYCHIC ATTACK: None PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 1 x 10 ______________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Force Field: Incredible For One Meter around himself and other people that can fit inside of his shield Force Bolts: Remarkable Flight: Amazing __________________ WEAPONS